The Way
by JenniseiBlack
Summary: While in Mystic Falls for her aunts funeral, Hermione runs into the last man see expected to see.


**Warnings for story:** _AU, OOC (alittle),Smut, Sex, crossover...well hell you get the point here._

**Disclaimer:** JK still owns Harry Potter and all of its characters and the same for The Vampire Dairies. I am just playing with them. I make no money. _(unfortunately.)_

**A/N:** this little one shot jumped around in my head forever and i finally get to post it I am so excited!

**Credit:** SweetTale4u for being an amazing beta and _Articcat621 _for reading over this one shot as well and putting up with my crazy questions in the middle of the night.

3* This is for my sweet Articcat621 For being an amazing friend! You are the best! 3*

Hermione walked down the shops lining the streets of Mystic Falls, Virginia. Her vacation had bought her to the small town for her aunt's funeral. Hermione was staying at a bed and breakfast until her cousin got back in town, and then she would stay with him at his home. Hermione worked so much at the Ministry that she had collected over two months of vacation time and Kingsley insisted that she take it. Hermione had thrown herself into her work after the man she was seeing left her in England.

While her heart was broken, Hermione didn't sit aside moping that he was lost. After a short time, she had begun to date. She liked the men she saw well enough but each one lacked something. Whether it be looks, intelligence or common sense — they were not him.

After a long day of shopping, Hermione stopped in to eat at the Mystic Grill. While waiting for her order she sat reading about the Salem Witch Trials.

"Here is your chicken salad." Hermione looked up and saw a boy setting her food down in front of her. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Thank you—" Hermione paused not remembering his name. "I am sorry, but I forgot your name."

"It's Matt," he smiled. "Matt Donovan."

"Well, Matt. Thank you again for my food. My name is Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione, I'll let you eat now." Hermione watched as he walked away throwing his towel over his shoulder. Going behind the bar, he got straight back to work.

Hermione finished her meal and paid the check. Walking out of the restaurant, she walked straight into Matt, iced-cold liquid spilled all down her front as she let out a loud yelp.

"I am so sorry, Matt!" Hermione exclaimed, holding her soaked shirt away from her body.

"No, it's fine I wasn't watching where I was going," Matt laughed throwing his cup away. "Look, I know this may seem odd but would you want to get a coffee?"

Hermione froze slightly, "I am flattered really but I'm—"

"The lady isn't interested."

Hermione's eyes widen hearing that deep voice she would know anywhere.

"Well, Elijah. I think it is up to the lady not you," Matt snapped.

Hermione cocked a brow. She was shocked that Elijah hadn't killed him for speaking to him like that.

"Tonight's not the night to test me," Elijah spoke with the warning lining his voice. He walked towards them and stopped beside Hermione, turning to look down her. Hermione looked up meeting his eyes; she was shocked to see him surprised before schooling his futures.

"Hello, Elijah," Hermione spoke quickly. Matt looked back at Hermione surprised.

"Shall we talk?" Elijah held out his hand to her. His full attention was now focused on Hermione. "Goodnight, Matt." He spoke, not looking at Matt as he tucked Hermione's hand in his arm.

"Hermione I wouldn't—" Matt started worriedly, quickly looking between Hermione and Elijah.

"It's ok. We know one another." Elijah turned her walking away to the park. Hermione could hear Matt dialing quickly on his phone.

Hermione had met Elijah while he was in England with his brother and sister. She wondered how she had not fallen for Elijah instead of his brother. Elijah was charming, good-looking, and a very pleasant man — at least to her. She knew who the family was and their history and she hadn't looked at them with rose colored glasses just because they were vampires. Over her time spent with Elijah, he had become a friend and a confidant.

Their walk was silent until they reached the park bench. Hermione set down placing her bags beside her.

"I thought you were in England?" Elijah asked watching people walk around the park.

"I was but Kingsley forced me to take a two month vacation." She explained cleaning under her nails.

"He said I had thrown myself into my work and needed to live a little. I was apparently over working myself."

"I'm sure." Elijah nodded. "How have you really been?" he questions her knowingly as he gazed into her eyes.

"Elijah, when you and Ni— Klaus," Hermione corrected herself glancing down. She slipped up by calling him by the name she called "him". Only she and Rebecca called him that. "I didn't sit moping, I moved on, at least I tried. I dated and I worked hard getting my promotions at work," Hermione pauses turning quiet.

"But?" Elijah presses knowing there is more.

"I still miss him," Hermione shrugs before looking back up at him, "Have you seen him?"

"I have," Elijah spoke taking Hermione's hand. "Hermione, he's here, in Mystic Falls."

Hermione froze slightly before giving a sigh. "I didn't come looking for him; I'm only here for family. He left to find what he wanted."

"He found it," Elijah stated. "He is now a hybrid."

"Goodie for him," Hermione said snidely.

"Always the bright outlook." Elijah chuckled. Hermione let out a yawn. "How about I walk you back to where you're staying and we meet again tomorrow?"

"That sounds nice."

Elijah stood taking Hermione's bags for her. "Where are you staying?" he asked walking out of the park.

"Just down the street at the bed and breakfast." Hermione pointed down the street. "My cousin is out of town at the moment. He is due back tomorrow and I plan to stay with him for about a week."

"Ah, that sounds nice," Elijah said stopping in front of the bed and breakfast. He handed her, her bags before placing a kiss on her other hand. "I will see you tomorrow about ten?"

"That sounds nice ," Hermione smiled, mocking his words. Elijah nodded, leaving her for the night. Hermione quickly went inside, not noticing two men watching her from the corner of the street.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" the man asks out loud as he watched the woman leave the street.

"Because, Damon, anytime one of them has a friend in town it always means bad news for us."

"Well, Stefan, I think we should say hello soon." Damon made to move for the door but Stefan grabbed his arm.

"Tomorrow. She isn't going anywhere tonight," Stefan assured his brother.

Hermione woke as sunlight filled her room. Getting up, she took a shower before getting ready for the day. Getting dressed, Hermione grabbed a loose white shirt with jeans and a fitted leather jacket. She pulled her hair up but let a few tendrils of hair frame her face. Finishing her makeup, she grabbed her boots putting them on as a knock come to the door.

"Coming," Hermione called out as she ran to the door pulling it open. "Elijah. Oh you're not Elijah."

"Nope," the man said, popping the p. "I'm Damon." In a blur, Damon had Hermione pinned to the wall by her throat.

Hermione let out a sharp cry as she hit the wall. "What the hell?" she ground out glaring at him.

"Good question but I have a better one. What are you doing in Mystic Falls and why are you with Elijah?" he demanded as he compelled her to tell him.

"Compulsion doesn't work, asshole," Hermione answered harshly as her wand dropped from her sleeve. "Stupefy." The spell hit Damon square in the face, sending him across the room into the wall.

"Bugger," she growled watching him get right back up. His eyes had gone completely black with veins coming down from his eyes.

"Not the best idea, princess." Damon hissed stalking back after her. "It takes more than that to take down a vampire."

"Incarcerous," she hissed, turning red in the face. Black ropes wrapped around Damon, causing him to hit the floor. "Let's see you get out of that."

Hermione staggered over the mirror still keeping Damon in her line of sight. Looking in the mirror, she saw bruising beginning around her neck. "Damn vampires."

"I hope you don't mean me?" Elijah said walking in her room. He took in the scene before him. His eyes narrowed as they landed on Hermione's bruised neck. He looked down at Damon, who simply rolled his eyes already knowing the position he was in.

"Are you all right, Hermione?" Elijah asked looking her over once more. Hermione nodded rubbing her throat. "I should kill you for this, Damon Salvatore."

"Let's just go, Elijah," Hermione pleads, walking to his side.

"Okay, how long will he stay like this?" Elijah asked, glancing one last time at Damon before walking to the door with Hermione.

"At least a good hour," Hermione whispered rubbing her throat again. "How did he get in here this place is privately owned?"

"Either he has already been here or compulsion," Elijah explained closing the door to her room.

Elijah opened the door to the manor allowing Hermione in before closing the door. Sliding off his coat, he led Hermione to his room.

Hermione sat on the bed looking round Elijah's room. "This place is lovely."

"Yes, it is. Let me look at your neck now." Elijah kneeled in front of her, lifting up her chin. The bruises had now darkened even further. "I could give you blood. It will help."

Hermione did not answer right away thinking it over. She did not bring any bruise salve with her and she did not have the recourses to brew any. Hermione sighed, "I—"

"Well, look at what the cat drug in." Hermione cast her eyes to the door and she found Rebekah standing in the doorway. "Hermione, what the hell happened to you?" she asked worriedly, coming in the room.

"Damon," Elijah said simply, as the doorbell to the house rang. Rebekah and Elijah shared a confused look. "Follow us."

Elijah opened the door to find Tyler Lockwood standing on the other side of the door. "Tyler, now is not the greatest time."

"Not really caring here," Tyler said inviting his self in the house. "I am looking for the girl that's been with you. She's—"

"Tyler?" Hermione spoke from behind Elijah.

"Hermione?" Tyler looked shocked, quickly getting angry when he saw her bruises. His eyes went black as he moved towards Elijah. "What did you do to her?" Tyler roared.

"Tyler!" Hermione yelled, catching his attention. Hermione took in his yellow eyes and fangs as well as the veins running down his face. "Elijah didn't hurt me."

Tyler looks back to Elijah before letting him go. Glaring at Tyler, Elijah straightens his clothing.

"Before you even ask Damon," Rebekah spoke, causally leaning against the wall.

Tyler clenches his hands. "How do you know them, Hermione?" he asked.

"I have a history with the Mikaelson family," Hermione answered, holding back the information of her and Klaus from Tyler.

"Will you be safer here for a little while?" Tyler asked but it was an open question.

Hermione nodded as he made for the door. "It's good to see you, cousin."

"You as well, Hermione," Tyler spoke walking out of the door.

Hermione let out a yawn. "I am sorry. I didn't sleep great last night, but then again, the nightmares never help anytime."

"You can get some sleep for a little while in my room," Elijah suggested.

Hermione nodded going back up the stairs. Elijah heard his door shut to his room as Rebekah spoke. "I wonder how all of this is going to play out."

"I wondered the same thing which is why I'm asking you to leave for the rest of the afternoon." Elijah sighed looking at his sister. "At least until Niklaus knows she is here."

"Yes, just have all the fun Elijah." Rebekah mumbled walking to the door.

Tyler stormed into the Salvatore brother's home finding his target standing in the room with his brother and Elena.

"Tyler?" Stefan asked after seeing the wild look in Tyler's eyes directed at his brother.

Tyler growled, going after Damon and slinging him into the wall, which left a hole in their wall. He quickly grabbed Damon again, delivering a sickening blow to the side of his face before Stefan pulled him off his brother.

"What the hell?" Damon yelled as blood coated his mouth.

"You attacked her you son of a bitch," Tyler growled.

"Who?" Damon antagonized Tyler, knowing exactly what she he was talking about. It only angered Tyler more, making him go after him again.

"Okay, yes, I went to find out who she was. Matt called me telling me Elijah had another friend in town. It always means trouble for us."

"Going to see who she is, is one thing," Tyler seethes. "Leaving her bruised, Salvatore, is another."

"Why the hell do you care, Lockwood?" Damon mocks.

"She's my cousin," Tyler growled walking out and slamming door. "She's the only family I have left. That's why I care."

Elijah settled in the dining room at the end of the table waiting for Klaus to come home. A bottle of bourbon sat in front of him. His half empty glass sat alongside an empty glass that was waiting to be filled. The sound of the door opening and closing signaled Klaus was home.

"Bourbon?" Klaus asked, coming in and sitting at the table, pouring some bourbon in his glass. He kicked his feet on the table watching his brother. "Will there be dinner after this too?" Klaus asked playfully.

Elijah frowned taking a sip before his spoke, "We have a guest with us."

Klaus cocked a brow. "Really? Who?"

Elijah leaned the tumbler of bourbon back and forth letting the light reflect through the glass. "Hermione."

Klaus paused before taking a drink, "Really? Where is she?" He questioned setting the glass down on the table.

"Sleeping," he said simply before continuing. "In my room."

Klaus's eyes hardened.

"I was sleeping," Hermione said groggily leaning on the door. Klaus turned around meeting Hermione's sleepy eyes. Every memory of their time together played through his mind, her smile, every kiss, and every night spent together in one another's arms. "Hello, Klaus."

"Hermione," Klaus said softly as he stood. Klaus's gaze roamed her body, drinking in her presence. Even leaning against the door looking at him with sleepy eyes, she still had a glow to her and it was truly mesmerizing.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Elijah said leaving the room.

"How did you find me here?" Klaus asked walking closer to her.

"Simple. I wasn't looking for you. I always find things when I am not looking for them." Hermione cocked a brow, crossing her arms. Letting out a sigh she adds, "I was on vacation."

Hermione looked him over. He still looked the same, as good looking as ever. He stood dressed in dark washed fitted jeans and a white shirt, with leather boots and jacket completing his outfit. The closer he moved to her the more his scent took over her senses. Even after their time apart, he still held a heavy effect over her.

"And what made you hop across the pond to a small town like Mystic Falls?"

"Family." Hermione shrugged. "Funeral."

"Really?" Klaus questioned, coming within a breath's distance. He could feel the heat coming off Hermione's body. Placing his hand on the wall, he let his other slide down her waist to her hips. He smirked watching her tremble slightly. "I love watching you tremble, but I prefer you trembling beneath me."

Klaus knew he had pushed her very soon he was waiting for her scathing remake, trying to reprimand him for his words. Her words shocked him.

"And I prefer you beneath me," Hermione spoke with confidence and a smirk on her face.

Klaus pressed her into the doorframe holding her body in place against his tightly. "We can do it anyway you want to, love. All you have to do is tell me what you want," he whispered, bringing his lips as close to hers without touching.

"What the hell is this?"

Klaus let out as growl as Hermione jumps back from him. She saw Tyler standing in the room, glaring at the scene the just gave him.

"What are you doing in my house, Tyler?" Klaus demanded.

"What are you doing on my cousin?" Tyler snapped, looking between Hermione and Klaus.

"I figured that was obvious," Klaus mocked.

Tyler's deep growl vibrated in his chest.

"Klaus, stop," Hermione ordered. "Tyler, I know you all have bad blood with one another. Trust me, I can't miss it. I have my own history with Klaus, a private matter that I need to discuss with him."

"He is dangerous, Hermione." Tyler grits his teeth as he speaks. "He killed my mom."

Hermione turns glaring at Klaus before letting her hand connect with the side of his face. "How could you, Klaus?" Hermione yells.

Klaus simply clenches his jaws trying to keep his anger in check.

"Tyler had his plan to kill me by placing me in Rebekah's body." Klaus glared at Tyler. "I just worked a little faster making sure mine was more painful."

"What the hell is wrong with all of you in this town?" Hermione yelled looking between the men. Shaking her head at the scene before her, she heads up the stairs towards Elijah's room.

"Hermione, you can't stay here. Come with me," Tyler called after her.

"Come with you?" Hermione scoffed. "Tyler, you are all crazy. I am going to get some air." Hermione starts stomping back down the stairs grabbing her jacket she leaves, slamming the door shut behind her.

Hermione walks around for a while letting her mind go through everything she had found out. Firstly, Tyler was a hybrid made by Klaus. How she did not freak when she first saw that, she would never understand, then again after everything she had been through not much affected her. Tyler was her family and her loyalty should be with him, but Klaus was so deeply rooted in her it was difficult for her to know what to do. Klaus had killed Tyler's mother, her aunt. She was furious with him but at the same time Tyler had planned to kill Klaus.

Hermione sighed, rubbing hands over her face.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione sees Tyler standing in front of her. "What for?"

"I not really sure," Tyler smirks. "But I don't like you being upset."

"Do you all try to kill one another in this town?"Hermione questioned with a frown.

Tyler nodded, "Pretty much."

"I guess I'm sorry as well," Hermione shrugged. "I should be able to stand right by your side but with Klaus it puts me in a difficult position."

"How?" Tyler said.

Hermione sighs looking down. "I'm still in love with him."

Tyler pauses taking a deep breath. Learning that his cousin loves that monster made him feel sick, but he knew Hermione has been through enough. He couldn't hurt her more then she already has been. Looking back at Hermione, he sees tears running down her face.

"Hermione, please don't cry. No more tears please." Tyler pulls his cousin in his arms holding her tightly.

"He was there for me when Mum and Dad were killed, the funeral I mean. He knew me before the war, when he had found out I had been tortured he went into a rage demanding to know who it was. I didn't tell him at first because I thought she was dead. Somehow she had survived the war and gotten away from the school. She went after my parents murdering them. She carved her name into the wall to let me know who had done it. Klaus was the one to find them. He was the one who told me. He hunted her down and killed her. When he returned to me, he had her wand in his hand and gave it to me," Hermione explains her story to him about Klaus.

"How did you know him before the war?" Tyler inquires.

"I had actually met Elijah first; I was in my fifth year at a party held by my professor. I knew who he was the moment he said his name," Hermione explained. "I spent half of my summer with Elijah before I had met Klaus. There was a spark. He's been there ever since."

Tyler nodded his head, "I think I need to go."

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Hermione asked, pulling back to look at him.

"I think, it's better that I don't," Tyler stated. "We are the only family we have left. I would prefer you not hate me."

"Good point," Hermione said. "Tyler just so you know I have no misconception of who he is. I have always known."

"Stay safe," Tyler whispers, giving her a hug. "See you tomorrow."

Hermione watched, as Tyler's form disappeared into the darkness before she apparated right to the front porch of the mansion. Opening the door she finds the mansion in complete darkness. Hermione makes her way up the stair stopping on the landing; the light of a fire catching her eye. Going to the door, Hermione saw him sitting in a chair watching the fire.

"I'm sorry," Klaus spoke not looking away from the fire.

Hermione frowned at his apology. Surely he did not think a simple sorry would fix what he did.

"Why are you calling me Klaus?" Klaus whispered.

"It is your name unless by some chance you have changed it?" Hermione said quietly. "Can I come in?"

Klaus nods as she makes her way over to him sitting on the floor in front of him.

"No, I haven't changed it, but you always called me Nik." His blue eyes met her brown ones.

"True, but that was a different time." Hermione turned her head away letting out a small hiss from the bruise on her neck. Klaus leans forward lifting her head slightly and looking at the bruises not saying anything. "I don't have anything with me. Elijah was going to give me blood…"

"You won't have any blood but mine," Klaus said instantly. Blood sharing was personal he hated the idea of Elijah giving her anything. "Damon Saltavtore will pay for this."

"Klaus," Hermione began before he cut her off.

"He will. Period," Klaus stated.

"Then I will take you up on the offer of blood," Hermione said moving past the subject as there was no point in arguing with him.

Klaus stands offering his hands to pull her up, feeling her small hands in his he brings her to her feet. Pulling of his jacket, he tosses it on the bed behind them. He bit the side of his wrist letting the blood come out. He extended his wrist to Hermione letting her drink from his wrist. He watched as the bruises faded from her neck.

"Better?" Klaus asks putting his hand on her waist.

"Yes, thank you." Hermione answers placing her hand on his chest pushing him back slightly. "We're not going there, Klaus."

"Why?" He smirks, his fingers playing with the button to her jeans. "We were headed there anyways."

Hermione shook her head backing away, "Not happening."

"I give it two days," Klaus states, "Tops."

"I give it less then that but I want sleep and food first," she says.

"I believe I can supply that," Klaus said, smiling.

Hermione pauses looking around. "What room are we in?"

"Mine."

"Bugger." Hermione spoke internally. She knew she was a goner to him.

Hermione wakes not opening her eyes. Feeling strong arms tighten slightly around her, she opens her eyes and looks at the tattoo resting on Klaus's shoulder. She didn't understand why but she loved that tattoo.

Slightly opening an eye she looked at the window not seeing any light. Daylight had not broken yet. Slowly shifting around, she tried not to wake Klaus. The clock on the stand read three forty-five in the morning. She rolls over once more pressing her face into Klaus's chest.

"You know, you move too much," Klaus spoke not opening his eyes.

"Sorry," Hermione spoke softly running her finger tips slowly up and down on his chest. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I don't mind being woken by a beautiful woman in my bed." Klaus smirks looking down at her in his arms. "What are you going to be doing today?"

"I am planning my world domination." Hermione laughs, sitting up. In a flash, Hermione was on her back with Klaus above her, his hips resting between her legs.

"Funny," Klaus whispers with a hunger deep in his eyes. "I am planning a domination of my own, but it doesn't involve anyone outside of this room."

"Klaus, we shouldn't—"

Her words ceased as he pushes his hips forward letting his hardness rub against her core, causing her to gasp out in pleasure. "We shouldn't what?" he inquires. He can see her walls crumbling.

Wrapping her hands behind his neck, she pulls him to her, his lips almost meeting hers. "Shut up already, Nik."

Knotting his fingers in her thick curly hair, he crashes his lips to hers. Her lips light a fire inside of him, a mounting hunger for more. Feeling her nails gently slide dont his back before digging in his back mid way down.

"Eager are we?" Klaus hisses but his next words die on his lips, as she pulls her shirt off throwing it across the room. Growling lightly he pulls her forward popping the back of her bra off, sliding it off of her and letting it hit the floor. The palm of his hand slides down the side of her breast, letting his thumb tease the hardened nipple. His other hand makes quick work of the ties holding her shorts in place, pulling them down enough to get his hand inside. His fingers find her wet heat and she lets out a soft moan that is like music to his ears. Two finger slide deep inside her as his thumb slides to her clit. Working his fingers inside of her, he can hear her heart beating faster than the wings of a hummingbird. She gasps at the mounting tension; her finger nails digging into his neck. Her walls start to clamp down around his fingers as she climaxes.

Her head rests on his shoulder breathing deeply. His hand rests on the back of her head as he presses a kiss to her forehead. She grabs his shoulders slinging him down onto the bed on his back. She stood for a moment, throwing her shorts down. She looks at him she climbs on the bed crawling up his body to straddle his waist.

"Love, I still have pants on," Klaus says running a hand across her arse.

Hermione smirks, waving her hand vanishing his clothing. "Now you don't."

Hermione lets herself slide down slowly on his hardness, drawing a hiss of pleasure from his lips. She becomes still when he is fully sheathed inside her. Rolling her hips slightly, Klaus grips her, his eyes rolling back into his head. His hands move to squeeze her hips, which only makes her move faster. This causes Klaus to let out a moan. Hermione smirked slightly looking down at him. Making this original vampire quiver under her gave her a rush of power.

Klaus laid there, the feeling of being inside of her was unexplainable. His could feel her walls beginning to clamp down around him; in a swift movement Klaus had her beneath him.

"Damn it, Nik," Hermione growled.

"You're not finishing that quickly, love." Klaus thrusts back in her, making her cry out as her hand gripped the pillow tightly. Pulling her knees around his waist, he continued thrusting into her. Leaning down, he ran his tongue around her nipple causing her to arch into him gasping out.

Sliding her hand into his hair, she pulls him up so his mouth meets hers and he devours her. She begins to feel that burn, locking her arms around him she cries out feeling the burn explode, taking her over. As her climax hit, Klaus' hits as well, his seed spilling out inside of her.

Resting his forehead on hers for a moment, Klaus relishes in the feel of her under him again.

"Nik?" Hermione whispered breathlessly, causing him to look down at her. "I need to breath."

He laughed rolling off of her, quickly pulling him against her. "So I'm Nik again?"

"Always have been," Hermione said running her finger across his chest. "I can never stay mad at you."

Nik smirked. "Because I am so charming."

Hermione laughed, "Maybe you just have me compelled."

Klaus flipped over pinning her to the bed looking her straight in her eyes. "I have never compelled you, Hermione, never."

Placing her palm to the side of his face, "I know, Nik. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm sorry."

"Good," Klaus pulled back standing form the bed. He pulled on his jeans but let them hang open.

Hermione climbed from the bed wrapping the sheet around her, walking across the room.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Klaus spoke watching her.

"Shower," Hermione answered with a smirk. "Coming?"

Klaus smirked as well, following her to the shower.

"Nik, may I ask you something?" Hermione asked, pulling on a sun dress for her aunt's memorial.

Stepping behind her Klaus takes the zip in his hands and pulls it slowly up, letting his fingers trail up her spine, until the zipper closed. "Ask away, love."

"What—" Hermione paused letting out a breath. "When you had found out I was tortured by—" Klaus let out a deep growl being reminded of that. "Her. How did you kill her?"

"That's not something you want to know, love," Klaus said extending his hand for her to take. Hermione sighed placing her hand in his, letting him lead her to his SUV. They drove down the road towards the school. Klaus pulled up outside of the school auditorium.

"I'll walk you to the door," Klaus said getting out of the truck.

Hermione stepped out going over to Klaus. "I do want to know. The darkest parts of me want to know she suffered." Hermione confessed looking in his eyes.

"I went looking for her; I found her hiding outskirts of London. The magic hummed off of her like it does you. The description you had given of her, I knew who she was instantly. I grabbed her, snatched her wand and we were gone."

Klaus closed the truck door leaning against it. "I took her to one of my family's many properties, one where no one would find her or hear her scream. I tortured her relentlessly, not just physical but physiological as well. I turned her deepest fears and most desperate desires against her until her heart stopped beating."

Hermione looked away in thought.

"She suffered, love." Klaus turned her back to him. "That, I assure you."

Hermione nodded. "I need to go."

"I'll be back after a while."

Hermione turned around walking to the building where she found Tyler standing with a blonde, his eyes watching her and Klaus as he drove away.

"Hey, Tyler," Hermione spoke walking to her cousin, giving him a sad smile.

"Hey," Tyler spoke not saying anything else. Hermione grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze. She knew what he was feeling. She remembered being in his shoes when her parents died.

Hermione turned her attention to the blonde breaking the ice with the girl. "Hey, I'm Hermione."

"Caroline, Tyler's girlfriend," Caroline said with a slight edge to her voice.

Hermione smiled, "Tyler's cousin." Surprise crossed Caroline's face. "Don't worry; I would be the same way."

Hermione sat with Tyler and Caroline in the gym for the memorial for her aunt. Hermione watched Tyler out of the corner of her eye, and while he tried to hide the pain, he could not hide it from her. The person next to her brought her candle to Hermione's lighting the flame; turning to Tyler she did the same with his.

The sheriff's words brought Hermione back to the present out of her thoughts."Carol Lockwood was so much more than a mayor. She was and open minded friend and a concerned mother taken from us to soon taken form us by a terrible accident."

"Screw this," Tyler said, standing and quickly leaving the gym.

"Tyler!" Caroline whispered. "Tyler."

"I got him," Hermione whispered quickly following after her cousin.

"Please join me in observing a moment of silence in her memory."

Hermione walked out the door trying to look for Tyler. He was gone. Hermione sighed.

"Problem?"

Hermione turned to the voice seeing Elijah in front of her. "Yeah, Tyler is gone."

"He will be fine, Caroline is after him."

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asks falling into step beside him.

"Klaus is clearing up some business," Elijah explained. "I believe our time here is ending soon."

"Leaving?" Hermione stopped walking. "What did he send you to — to tell me he's leaving, so he doesn't have to deal with telling me this time?" Hermione's voice started rising. "No this will not happen again, I won't allow it."

"Hermione!" Elijah exclaimed grabbing her shoulders. "He sent Rebekah and me to get you."

"I can't take it again, Elijah, if he leaves me this time," She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I'm done."

"I know, "Elijah whispered. "Come now, Rebekah is bound to be in some sort of trouble."

Klaus pulled up outside the Gilbert lake house, hearing voices from behind the house. Damon and the younger Gilbert were talking.

"I'm sorry. Did I interrupt play time?" Klaus made his presence known coming around the house.

"What the hell are you doing here?"Jeremy demanded.

"Oh, I am simply appreciating the sights and smells of nature," Klaus mocked walking over to the pair. "Neither of which presently include rotting vampire flesh. So I am a bit concerned. How many vampires has he killed?"

"If we throw Jeremy out into the world right now he is chum," Damon said.

"Yeah see that's not a number," Klaus frowned at Damon's words. "Twelve. That's a number. That's how many of my hybrids I slaughtered with my sword. Three, that's how many days it took to quell the urge to kill your brother after he knowingly watched as I walked into a death trap. One, that's the number of purposes, you serve. You are here to grow Jeremy's mark. So, I'll ask again how many vampires has he killed since he's been here?"

"Zero," Damon mocked only increasing Klaus's anger, though he didn't show it.

"That's a pity." Klaus smirked dangerously. "I am going to need that cure sooner rather than later. Hybrid shortage and all. How can I help?"

"You know," Damon began loading bullets into a clip for the gun. "Now that you mention it, Jeremy, watch and learn." Damon slides the clip into the gun firing at Klaus leaving two bullet wounds in his chest. "That was for Carol Lockwood."

Klaus lets out a deep growl gripping the side of the tree glaring at Damon. "While we are on that subject." Klaus started before pushing Jeremy across the yard knocking him out as he hit a table.

Plunging his hand into Damon's chest, he gripped his heart squeezing it tightly. "If you ever so much as breathe in Hermione's direction again, I will personally rip your heart out of your chest and crush it in my hand. I have already killed for her before. Do not think I will not do it again!" Klaus yelled, his eyes turning bright yellow. The only reason Damon was getting to live was for the mark on Jeremy Gilbert. Klaus released Damon's heart, pulling it from his chest, before snapping Damon's neck leaving him on the ground.

"Be glad you hold a purpose to me right now." Klaus sneered looking down at Damon's unmoving body.

Walking back to his truck Klaus removed is phone from his coat pocket, "Elijah, get Hermione for me. I ran into a small problem up here."

Hermione stood in Klaus's room with a glass of wine; she heard the door open and close. Hermione turned around looking at Klaus who sported two blood stains on his shirt.

"You were hurt," Hermione noted looking him over.

"Slightly." Klaus frowned at her cold tone. "Something wrong?"

"Elijah said your family's time here is ending. You're leaving." Hermione stated finishing off the glass of wine, slamming it on a side table.

"It depends on a few factors," Klaus sighed. "But yes, my time here will end, Hermione."

Hermione scoffed.

"You think I am going to leave you again?" Klaus asked moving closer to her. Hermione turned her gaze from him, giving Klaus his answer. "I'm not leaving you. I want you to come with me."

"What?" Hermione whispered looking in his eyes.

Klaus face turned serious. "I know this is a huge choice. I will give you time to think about it. I won't push you."

Hermione made to speak when he place his finger across her lips silencing her. "Don't give an answer now."

The weeks passed by and fights broke out, everything began to fall apart. The cure Klaus had been waiting for was wasted on Katherine. Klaus had been furious, even more so when Rebekah had destroyed the last of the doppelganger blood. He had made his decision to finally leave Mystic Falls. He came to Hermione then asking for her answer.

Klaus knocked on the door frame of their library and found Hermione sending an owl out of the window; he saw the envelope clutched in its claws.

"I see you've made your choice," Klaus spoke drawing her attention away from the window.

"Yes, I did," Hermione spoke, coming over to him placing her hands on his chest.

"And that choice is?"

"You're stuck with me, Nik," Hermione smiled slightly. "I am not going anywhere. I even sent a letter to Harry to tell him."

Klaus frowned at the mention of Harry as they didn't like one another.

"I know you don't like one another," she said grabbing her bag walking past Klaus, who then grabbed it from her walking to the truck. "But he needs to know. He is like family to me, Nik."

"I know," Klaus sighed opening her truck door letting her in the truck. Closing the door, he went to the driver's side climbing in shutting the door. "Are you sure about this? I won't let you go, Hermione."

"I know the choice I have made, Nik." Hermione said placing her hand on is.

"I am planning on eternity, love." Nik spoke grabbing her hand.

"Eternity sounds nice," Hermione smiled at him. "But that kind of eternity isn't today. Maybe after a few years."

"Good." Klaus said as he treaded his fingers through hers and they drove away.

A/N2: Hope you liked it! I may have to do a Hermione and Damon on next! ;) Or Stefan. who knows!


End file.
